Tania Chell
Name: Tania Chell Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, Reading, Music (Multi-genre, listening only), World Observation, Philosophy Appearance: Tania stands at 5' 8" and weighs 122 lbs. Her skin is a lighter shade but closer to the middle of the spectrum than outright pale. Her hair is a deep black, worn in a ponytail, and her eyes are a light green. Her nose is sharp and small, while her lips are small and dull pink. Her teeth are straight and white, but rarely seen fully as she doesn't smile much. Her dress style usually has her wearing a thick hooded jacket that covers her arms down to the wrists and hugs her body. She wears a selection of a few well-worn shirts of varying solid colors underneath the jacket. On her face rest glasses without lenses, just the frames, for a 'brainy' look. She has two trusty jeans, and a couple of pairs of black pants. She has a white blouse and a black knee-length skirt for more formal occasions. (Such as family reunions.) On the abduction day she was wearing her jacket, a red shirt, and black pants. She had a ring given to her by her mother on her finger, a dark brown belt, and a locket necklace as well. Biography: Tania was born to Arthur Chell and Marie Reznov, a delivery driver and a waitress, respectively. They met during one of Arthur's deliveries to the diner Marie worked at. They talked, found they had a lot of interests in common, and started seeing each other. It wasn't long before they married and had Tania. Because of the relatively low income her parents had, her family lived with Marie's parents not too far from Alderbrook. She grew up rather sheltered with little more than books and music as her company, as she was the only young child in the family. Seeing as how there were no other children her age in the family, and there were few children of any age outside the family in her hometown, Tania spent most of her time alone. She wasn't lonely, what with the strong sense of bonding in her family, but she was accustomed to non-interaction with most people. For the most part, books and music were her primary method of learning about the world. She enjoyed books of all genres, of fiction and non-fiction alike. The stories of men, women, animals, and aliens whether real or not were a wonder to her. She took to reading so much, she started branching into writing as well. She never considered herself very good at it, but it was a hobby she enjoyed just as much as the others. Tania took in as much knowledge as she could from a broad scope... but kept little more than tidbits and random facts for the most part. As for her musical tastes, they were just as diverse as her literary ones. No genre or subgenre was too off-putting to her, even the ones she didn't like very much. To her, music was a way of putting feeling into thought that simple words, and sometimes even words at all, could never accomplish. She loved listening to whatever she could find, reading whatever held her interest, and enjoying the synthesis of her passions. Deciding that they were imposing too much on his in-laws, Arthur spoke with Marie and they decided together to move to Alderbrook. Since it wasn't too far away from the family it had little impact on familial relationships, and the Chell's felt it was a better place to raise their daughter. They moved there when Chell was 13 years old, during the summer, and Tania started attending Alderbrook High School the at the start of the school year. Since Tania didn't know any of the kids at school, her isolation issues were not alleviated much. Being mostly an observer through life, her thoughts drifted towards broader and broader concepts. In time she focused her mind on philosophical concepts such as the nature of life and death and the course humanity as a whole was taking. For a time, she thought so much about those things that her grades suffered as she couldn't concentrate on more mundane everyday things. It wasn't that school was boring or anything like that. She rather liked the pursuit of knowledge and considered its use in benefiting mankind a worthy goal. It was just that most of what was taught had little broad application. And Tania was a very broad-scoped kind of girl. Everyday application, and sometimes even application in general, of what she was taught just didn't register with her. She had no doubts that her teachers must have considered her a very disinterested girl. Tania felt little need to find out if that was what they actually thought or not. While her performance in school was never great, it wasn't terrible either. Just because she saw little point to it, Tania couldn't think of a reason to just abandon her schoolwork. And so she did what little was necessary to pass, rarely if ever doing more. Despite her isolation, Tania isn't shy by any means. She doesn't talk to others much, but when she does it's usually an attempt to bring into discussion some of the things that have been on her mind. She's aware that she can be slightly annoying at times as she talks only about the things that matter to her and nothing else, but she doesn't feel the need to change that. To people that dismiss philosophical concepts and consider such thinking as pointless or irrelevant, she shows herself quite mean. Tania is quite stubborn in her opinions, and is very argumentative with anyone that disagrees. Despite this, she claims that she is open to any interpretation of thoughts and events she comes across. She fails to see the problem with claiming that despite all evidence to the contrary. Tania doesn't usually give concern to the things that her peers dwell on, and finds everyday hustle and bustle frivolous. Likewise, she doesn't give much thought to social interaction such as hanging out with friends or parties or the like. Tania would much more prefer to curl up with a good book about the human condition, some soothing music, and think endlessly on what could be done to better humanity. Advantages: Tania has little going for her, but her familiarity with being alone can make it very easy to subsist comfortably without any help from others. She can avoid the problems large groups can bring with them, and try to use the small, yet wide array of knowledge she's collected from books to her advantage. Disadvantages: Aside from the difficulty inherent in going it alone, Tania has another major disadvantage. Her tendency to be macroscopic in thought rather than microscopic can lead to forgetfulness with small-scale things such as weapon maintenance... or even eating, on occasion. That, and her tendency to just space out in thought are sure to hinder her. Designated Number: Female Student #3 ---- Designated Weapon: A dubious bottle filled with a cloudy liquid. It is labelled 'Miracle Elixir' Conclusion: Somebody needs a reminder that keepin' your eye on the prize keeps you kickin'. Flyin' solo ain't so good if y'all can't watch your own back. She'll be needin' that miracle. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Amelia Lennon Collected Weapons: Dubious bottle filled with cloudy liquid, labelled "Miracle elixir" (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tania, in chronological order *Aspiration *Dance-Off on the Prairie *Assessment *Anyone out there? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tania Chell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Tania was okay. Her being consistently scared makes sense given the situation, and her death pulls together well, with the description of acid eating away at her flesh being rather disturbing. -bacon Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters